Mort, mais pas trop
by Gwenetsi
Summary: [OS - Spoilers épisode VII] Elle le vit chuter de loin, point sombre qui se dirigeait droit vers une mort certaine. Même pour mourir, Han Solo ne faisait pas les choses simplement. Et le pire, c'est que c'était de famille. Sinon pourquoi se serait-elle retrouvée au pire endroit de cette foutue planète, prête à le sauver avant que tout explose ?


**Titre :** Mort, mais pas trop **  
**

 **Auteur :** Gwenetsi

 **Film :** Pendant l'épisode VII - Le réveil de la Force

 **Disclaim** **er :** L'univers et les personnages de Star Wars ne sont pas ma propriété.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Première (et sans doute dernière) incursion dans l'univers de Star Wars. Voilà ce que j'aurais aimé voir arriver à Han Solo à l'issue de sa rencontre mortelle avec son fils. À noter, Amé est de mon invention. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Mort, mais pas trop  
**

 _Ma mort était ma gloire, et le destin m'en prive..._

Pierre Corneille

.

Elle le vit chuter de loin, point sombre à la merci du vide. La nuque douloureuse de lever tant la tête, Amé concentra son regard sur le point qui se dirigeait droit vers une mort certaine. Même pour mourir, Han Solo ne faisait pas les choses simplement.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, son père n'avait jamais rien fait de simple. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'essayait pas. Non, loin de là ! C'était seulement que rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu.

Même pour sa naissance il n'avait pas été fichu de l'appeler correctement. Amé ne lui en voulait pas, elle aimait son prénom actuel, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il y avait une différence avec celui prévu initialement. Une petite différence, certes, mais une différence tout de même.

Enfin, à quoi s'attendre d'autre ? Il avait tellement fêté sa venue au monde -il avait fallu refaire toute la réserve d'alcool de la base, pire que pour la naissance de Ben- qu'il avait été incapable de dire correctement le nom choisi en accord avec sa mère. La volonté de rendre hommage à sa grand-mère Padmé avait échoué. Han n'avait pu que prononcé trois lettres sur cinq. Son prénom s'en était trouvé changé et était resté comme tel. Au final, c'était plutôt une bonne chose. S'appeler comme sa grand-mère décédée était une idée qui ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié.

Amé devait tenir de son père : ne jamais faire simple ou comme prévu. Sinon elle ne se serait pas retrouvée sur une base ennemie, au pire endroit de la-dite base bien sûr puisque si Han était là, Chewie aussi et tout allait bientôt péter. CQFD.

En même temps, il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir. Remarquez, il ne pouvait jamais lui en vouloir. Il était même le premier ravi quand elle utilisait ses capacités pour en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres à certains casse-pieds. De son côté, Amé avait toujours apprécié pouvoir dérober des gâteaux et autres douceurs sans se faire prendre.

Elle se fichait bien que la Force ne s'utilise pas ainsi. Sans guide, elle pouvait bien faire de qu'elle voulait. Son crétin de frère avait choisir le mauvais côté -vu la situation actuelle, il n'était pas prêt d'en revenir- et Luke avait mis les voiles. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment voulu devenir Jedi. La Force, le maniement du sabre, tout ça l'intéressait peu. Personne n'aurait été lui reprocher vu la tournure prise par son aîné.

En revanche, elle adorait la lévitation et ce qui l'accompagnait. Rattraper son père avant la chute fatale ne fut qu'une formalité. Contenir le sang s'échappant de sa blessure et le maintenir en vie ne fut pas beaucoup plus difficile, pourtant Ben y avait été fort en le transperçant de son sabre -sûr qu'il allait se prendre la raclée du siècle par maman quand il reviendrait du bon côté.

Amé n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. Leia n'avait pas pu la retenir à la maison et elle ne faisait que des visites occasionnelles depuis son adolescence. Ses années de maraude l'avait amené à rencontrer beaucoup de situations. Héritage familial oblige, ce n'était jamais de simples pannes de vaisseau de transport ou de simples visites à des étrangers. Tout se compliquait toujours.

Aussi Amé se retrouva-t-elle avec son père inconscient devant elle, debout à quelques centimètres du sol. La partie simple était réglée. Bon, il faudrait qu'elle s'explique plus tard sur le pourquoi elle était là, au choix : l'envie d'aventure, son besoin de faire comme papa et maman, jouer les héros, son goût prononcé pour faire l'inverse de qu'on lui disait ou être là en cas de problème pour assurer les arrières des siens.

Maintenant elle avait quelques secondes -deux ou trois peut-être ?- pour quitter le lieu du futur « boum », grimper dans le vaisseau -« emprunté » pour l'occasion cela allait sans dire- et filer le plus loin possible. Facile !

Heureusement qu'elle était de cette famille Solo-Skywalker ou ses chances de survies auraient été nulles. Là, elle pouvait encore s'en tirer.

Refermant le sas d'une pensée, elle prit appui sur le métal qui la séparait de la mort par carbonisation et les projeta, son père et elle, le plus loin qu'elle put. Aidée de la Force et d'un bon départ, Amé les mena loin dans les couloirs, ouvrant et fermant les portes métalliques à une vitesse qui aurait fait pâlir son frère d'envie.

Restait ensuite à trouver un endroit pour remonter. Elle devait faire vite. Son père faisait son poids et le maintenir en vie lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Elle devait aussi trouver quelqu'un pour le soigner. La Force permettait beaucoup de choses, mais raccommoder les chairs en pièces n'en faisait pas partie et elle n'était pas médecin.

.

Amé se promit de prendre des vacances aux frais de son père sur la plus chère des planètes de la galaxie quand elle atteignit la surface. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir parcourut au moins une année lumière au pas de course et peinait à retrouver sa respiration.

Les bruits alentour la convainquirent que profiter d'une sieste bien méritée dans la neige n'était pas une bonne idée. À grand recours d'injures à propos de son idiot de frère et de son inconscient de père -dans les deux sens du terme cette fois- elle gagna son vaisseau.

La situation dégénérait sur la planète qu'elle était déjà en orbite, son père aux soins du droïde rapiécé qui la suivait partout. Z, appelé ainsi en raison de la marque de soudure sur sa face, joua les infirmiers. Elle se concentra sur sa conduite.

Une éternité plus tard, elle remettait une somme indécente au médecin/requin/barman/voleur de la troisième planète d'un système de bordure. Son père avait vraiment intérêt à renflouer ses caisses vu l'état de ses finances.

Sûre qu'il était sauvé, Amé ralluma les moteurs et s'empressa de décoller. Des « amis » avec qui elle avait eu un « léger » différend étaient en vue. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'attarder de discuter avec eux. Courage, fuyons ! lui semblait une meilleure alternative. Les tirs qui touchèrent la carlingue lui donnèrent raison.

Amé allait se faire oublier un certain temps. Han mettrait un moment pour se remettre, surtout vu son âge ne lui en déplaise. Autant qu'ils restent à l'écart. Ils reviendraient quand il irait mieux et qu'elle aurait une bonne explication à donner à sa mère pour l'avoir fait croire mort. C'était un truc qu'elle faisait sans vraiment le vouloir dès qu'elle contenait une blessure grave, elle coupait la personne mourante de la Force. Enfin la personne à l'agonie plutôt, c'est-à-dire la lutte contre la mort, ce qui était complètement différent selon elle. Amé devrait jurer à son retour de ne plus recommencer ce genre de choses, c'était sûr.

De toute manière, tout serait réglé quand ils rentreraient. Luke serait de retour à former une nouvelle génération de Jedis, son frère ferait amende honorable et les méchants ne seraient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Oui, c'était beau de rêver.

\- Amé ?

Yeux écarquillés, air de surprise, Han Solo la regardait comme si elle venait de revenir d'outre-tombe. Amé grimaça un sourire. Le plus dur dans l'histoire, ça allait sans doute être de tout lui expliquer...

* * *

 **Et... fin de l'OS !** J'espère que ça vous a plu. ^_^ Review peut-être ?


End file.
